


Mirror Image

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vampire! Azu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sasha isn’t used to being seen. She purposely makes herself as unnoticeable as possible for a reason and being so visible is the scariest thing she’s done.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



Sasha isn’t used to being seen. She purposely makes herself as unnoticeable as possible for a reason and being so _visible_ is the scariest thing she’s done.

There is a mirror in front of her. One of those long ones that she has only ever seen in houses with a lot of money and more vanity than sense. If she looks up it's only her reflection staring back at her, bare, and a bite mark blooming red on her neck. If she looks down she can see Azu’s hands tying up the last knot in the rope.

Azu’s hand moves along her thighs decorated in black rope, playing with it, lifting it from her skin and watching it snap back against her. Sasha’s calves are confined to her thighs by the rope. She couldn’t run now if she wanted to.

Azu stands to her full height and walks in front Sasha, finally blocking her view of herself in the mirror and rests her thumb on Sasha’s bottom lip as the rest of her fingers lift Sasha’s chin so she could clearly see the gift that she has left for herself to cherish and enjoy.

“My little doll.” She pushes her thumb into her mouth and watches in delight as Sasha’s hands hold onto hers and her mouth opens so eagerly for her. “So precious, so _gorgeous_ for me.” Sasha moans around her finger and she could see her face flush from the praise. Cute.

She walks back around Sasha and kneels behind her. “Look at how pretty you are.” She gently holds the back of Sasha’s hand and starts guiding it down from the bite mark to over a breast. “Delicious.” She noses against her neck and pinches a nipple.

Sasha stares into the mirror, she cannot see Azu, of course she couldn’t, but she can see her hand moving without her, the bruises forming on her pale neck, can feel the sensations of an extra pair of hands. 

Azu’s other hand wanders further down. “Oh darling,” one of her sharp teeth nips behind her ear, ”you’re so wet.” Sasha moans and moves her hips closer to Azu’s hand. 

Her eyes shut tight and suddenly the hands are gone. They frantically open again to look for Azu. 

“I’m here.” She feels a hand on her shoulder and immediately she can feel them relax. “Are you okay?” Azu sounds so genuine when she asks and Sasha feels herself falling for her once more.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just-” She looks away, cheeks flushing, “Just keep your hands on me.” 

She can’t see Azu, not facing forwards like this but she can feel her smile when her hands return. They're more delicate with her this time. “I want your eyes open for me, can you do that for me darling? I want you to see what I see.”

Sasha looks back to the mirror and looks at herself. She doesn’t think she will ever see herself the way that Azu describes her. But her reflection stares back breathing heavily, bound and flushed red. She cannot see anyone else in the mirror, but she still feels like she’s putting on a show.

It’s a weird feeling, being watched by someone as horny as she is. 

Azu’s hands return back to where they were before to continue their mischief. Gently teasing Sasha with such precision that it makes her want to cry. Her reflection doesn’t have the context of Azu playing with her. It doesn't show her nipping at her neck or her hand playing with her clit. 

She leans back and grabs Azu’s wrist and encourages her to go further, to use her thick fingers to get off.

She watches herself orgasm. And it feels like so much more.

By the time she opens her eyes once more, Azu had removed the rope on one of her legs. “Hello.” Azu smiles and gives Sasha a soft peck on the cheek. 

“Let’s get some water in you and then sleep okay?” and to Sasha, nothing sounded more perfect.


End file.
